Living Nightmares
by ThatRandomPersonWhoLovesSP
Summary: Sorry about the random spam of new stories I'm posting. :/ I can't decide which plot I want to follow! Rated T for swearing and violence. So here's the story: Two new girls have moved to South Park, but there's much more to them than a cute face. Want to find out more? Then read the story, silly!
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Hope and Joy**

_October 31__st__, 2004_

_Denver, Colorado_

_Ding-Dong!_

Keith Anderson ignored the doorbell and took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth. It was like this every Halloween. All the kids in the neighborhood were out trick-or-treating and ringing on his doorbell and interrupting his alone time. Scars decorated his arms and wrists from endless cutting, relieving him of stress. It was painful, but at the same time soothing. He had no reason to even live, anyways.

_Ding-Dong!_

He ignored the doorbell once more. _Just more kids wanting free candy…_ he thought, continuing to smoke. _Greedy little bastards._ There were no pictures decorating the walls of his house except for one hanging above the couch in the living room of a young woman with chestnut hair and green eyes, someone he once loved. Keith had forgotten about it, but that was _good_. He didn't want to remember her; she was gone forever.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Damn trick-or-treaters!" he muttered to himself, walking to the door and preparing to yell at whoever was at his doorstep. He opened the door, and there was nobody. Not even a fly. He looked down to see a basket covered with a foul-smelling blanket. It had a few crimson stains on it, and he had to squint to read the message. _SAVE THEM. _He shuddered, and suddenly didn't want anything to do with the package, but picked it up and brought it inside anyways.

He hastily pulled off the blanket, and expected some sort of demon spawn to jump out at him. But there was no demon, or monster, or any crazy thing like that. Two baby girls stared back at him with big, curious eyes. They both had black hair, but different eyes. One had red eyes the color of a ruby, but slightly darker. The other had dark purple eyes with a hint of black. For some reason, they made Keith smile for the first time in months. "Hope and Joy…" he murmured, deciding he would adopt them, "…that's what I'll call you."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

_Did I do well? Please rate and review so that I can improve! Don't bother flaming me, though. You know the rule: Constructive criticism is allowed, flames are not. See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The New Girls**

_January 13__th__, 2014_

_South Park, Colorado_

It was just like any other school morning in South Park Elementary. Kids were laughing and playing before the bell rung. Stan Marsh and all his friends were just throwing the football around like usual, until Butters came running over to them screaming "Fellas! FELLAS!" until they stopped what they were doing and walked over to him. "What, Butters?" Stan asked, seeing as he was really eager to say whatever he had to tell. "There are two new girls that just started school today!" he burst out.

This new bit of information stirred interest from the rest of the boys, and curious murmurs rung out through the group. "Look! That's them!" the guys turned their heads to two silimar-looking girls laughing together. They both had long black hair and pale skin, but different eyes. One had blood-red eyes that shone like a well-polished ruby, and the other had slightly narrower eyes with a very dark shade of purple that, if you looked closely, had flecks of either black or an even darker shade of purple.

Hope felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Look, Hope!" her sister, Joy, motioned to a group of boys staring at them, "Why do you think they're staring at us?" "I don't know. Boys are weird." Hope answered, shrugging. "Well, anyways, which class are you in?" they resumed their conversation. "I'm in Ms. York's class." Joy looked at her schedule, "What about you?" "I'm in Mr. Garrison's class." Hope also viewed hers. The bell rung, signalling that it was time to start class. "That's our queue! Seeya!" "Bye, sis!"

"Okay, students, today we have a new girl joining us!" Mr. Garrison told his fourth grade class, "What's your name, new girl?" "Hope." "Ok, say hello to Hope!" there were whispers all around the class. "Alright, Hope, you can go ahead and take a seat next to Eric." Mr. Garrison instructed Hope, then added quietly, "Eric's the fat kid." "Ay! Don't think I didn't hear that!" the kid called Eric yelled, angrily. Hope rolled her eyes and and took the empty seat next to him.

Hope sat boredly, reading a book and not paying attention the useless information Mr. Garrison wrote up on the board and explained. She felt something hit her head. Her head shot up just in time to see a crumbled piece of paper fall onto the floor. Eric sniggered as she glared at him through shadowy purple eyes, "The fuck do you want, fat kid?!" she growled. The pudgy boy's expression turned from smug to annoyed. "Ay! I'm not fat you stupid bitch!" he hissed. The argument began to turn heads, but they ignored it. "Don't call me a bitch, you fat fuck!" she shot back, and without warning, her eyes began to illuminate.

Shadowy figures began to appear out of thin air, complete with malicious glowing eyes and sharp claws. Hope could sense the fear of everyone in the room, and it began to make her feel stronger. "Oh god! I've gotta get outta here!" Mr. Garrison fled the room, leaving the students in a state of panic and chaos. "Wa-wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Y-you're not a bitch!" Eric cried, cowering under Hope's luminous gaze. She smiled with smugness and satisfaction, and the demonic creatures disappeared. Her eyes went back to the dark purple color it once was, and she went back to reading her book.

"Why's everyone staring at you like that?" Joy asked Hope, looking around at all the terrified glances shot in their direction. Her sister didn't answer. Joy's eyes widened and she stopped, "Y-you didn't…You didn't reveal your powers, did you?!" she gasped, catching the guilty look in Hope's eyes. She facepalmed, "You're so lucky I can erase memories." She put her hands in prayer position and looked through the memories of everyone in Mr. Garrison's class, including Mr. Garrison, and erased the memory of the shadowy figures. "Never do anything like that again." "Yeah, yeah!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Get why this story is called Living Nightmares now? Please rate and review, and as always, see you next chapter!_


End file.
